


Consummation

by heyitsrah



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Engagement night sex, Fluff, Gay Sex, Headcanon, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Summaries, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance, Smut, versatile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8812042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsrah/pseuds/heyitsrah
Summary: Post-episode 10.Yuri and Victor finally consummate their engagement, and Yuri learns a little more about his fiance.
 
Excerpt:
(“Victor…” Yuri swallowed, “Are you saying that you’re a virgin?”Victor didn’t blush much, but now he was pretty much magenta. “I am.”Yuri was genuinely shocked.“Well. That makes me feel a little less nervous.” He said in a low voice.“Not such a man of the world now, am I, hmm?” Victor smiled. “I bet you weren’t expecting that.”“I was not.” Yuri clarified, “But as always, you keep on surprising me!”)...





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be the "sex scene/story" that I only briefly mentioned in my last fic.  
> However, episode 10 happened and I just...
> 
> Anyway.  
> Yuri and Victor consummate their engagement.  
> I tried to keep them as in-character as possible and tried not to use any corny/cheesy overused lines lol.  
> Can't believe I wrote something so dirty, but alas, here it is!
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading, and enjoy!

After JJ had annoyed everyone so much that they’d pretty much fled the restaurant, Yuri and Victor headed back to their hotel.

Chris had been with them, but had decided to spend another night by the pool.

“I’m guessing you won’t be joining me?” He asked, casting a suggestive look at Victor.

Yuri felt his heart pound and looked away.

“I think I’d like some time alone with my fiancé tonight.” Victor replied.

Chris had understood and left them to it, whispering something to Victor before hurrying along ahead to his room.

Yuri said nothing, but looked questioningly at Victor.

As if reading his mind, Victor looked awkward. “He told me to be safe.” He chuckled, a little nervously.

“Does he think I’m going to maul you?” Yuri frowned.

Victor just looked at him. “Erm…”

“Oh!” Yuri turned red. “Safe as in…?”

“He thinks we want to be alone to erm…Consummate our engagement.”

“I see.”

“I’m not expecting anything!” Victor said hurriedly. “You know what Chris is like.”

“Apparently I’m not so different from him.” Yuri murmured, still feeling embarrassed from that night’s revelations.

Victor laughed. “I could always buy you 16 flutes of champagne if you want!”

“No!” Yuri spluttered. “God no. Ugh I’m so sorry about that, Victor…I don’t even remember that happening!”

Victor looked sad at this news. “Not any of it? Are you absolutely sure?”

“Honestly, I remember turning up to the banquet and being by myself for a while. I remember waking up the next morning, and I remember walking through the hotel lobby to head to the airport, and you asking for a photo…”

“Oh. Yes, and you turned me down.”

“I didn’t think I was worthy of a photo with you to be honest. I didn’t think for a second that you recognised me from the competition, and certainly not from the banquet! I thought you just assumed I was a regular fan and caught me staring.” Yuri admitted, and Victor looked shocked.

“Are you serious!?” He asked. “THAT was why you walked away?”

Yuri nodded.

“I thought you were ashamed and were blanking me.” Victor said slowly. “I thought you didn’t want to know.”

“Who _wouldn’t_ want to know you?” Yuri asked.

“You’d be surprised.” Victor trailed off, before taking a deep breath and reaching for Yuri’s hand. “I know a lot about you - I wanted to - but it’s only fair that you know something about me.”

“This sounds serious.” Yuri laughed nervously.

“Despite what you might have heard about me, I’ve been used by a lot of people. Of course the news made it sound like I was the player.” Victor sighed. “I was always told to say ‘no comment’ when asked anything. I’ve never been in a real relationship. Flings, sort of…But they were only after certain things, and when they couldn’t get what they wanted, they’d leave. Some sold stories to the media…” He broke off.

Yuri was looking at him, devastated on his behalf.

“Victor. That’s…” He searched for the words, “That’s disgusting.” He said at last.

“I sort of let it happen.” Victor shrugged.

“No you didn’t. You didn’t have much of a choice…I’m sorry. People are sick.” Yuri rested his head on Victor’s shoulder. “I’m sorry if I made you feel like that, that day in the lobby. Or at all.”

“You’re the only one who hasn’t, actually.” Victor reassured, “Like tonight. You couldn’t afford these rings, not really. You’re paying in instalments just to show that you appreciate me. Nobody has ever done that for me before.”

“It wasn’t just for appreciation.” Yuri murmured, stopping in his tracks as they reached the elevator in the hotel, and facing Victor. “I know in the restaurant I panicked and said that, but the truth is that I…I love you.” He swallowed.

“I love you too.” Victor smiled, “Ever since that very first day when you danced with me and asked me to be your coach.” His eyes danced mischievously.

Yuri laughed and hid his face in his hands. “Once again, I am so sorry about that!”

“Sorry for what? Giving me my life back and showing me what love is?”

“I literally dry humped you!”

“The highlight of my night.” Victor grinned, and Yuri playfully pushed him.

The doors opened, and they both stepped inside the empty elevator.

There was silence for a moment, until Victor cupped Yuri’s face in his hands and kissed him passionately.

Yuri was so surprised that it took him a few seconds to respond.

When they broke apart, Yuri blinked hard and looked up.

“What if there are cameras in here?”

“Then security are about to have a hell of a show!”

“Maybe we should wait until we get to the room! How much wine and beer have you had today?”

Victor raised his eyebrows and laughed. “Look who’s talking!”

Yuri groaned and the elevator doors opened with a ding.

“Come on, loverboy!” Victor led Yuri out of the elevator and reached into his pocket for the card key to their door.

 

 

Once inside, the atmosphere changed entirely, as the two of them slipped off their jackets and scarves, hanging them up on the back of the door, before kicking off their shoes.

The room felt a lot more intimate than usual.

“I should’ve carried you through the door.” Victor smiled, running a hand through his platinum hair.

“I’m not a bride!” Yuri giggled, “And technically I’m the one who proposed, so I should have carried you. Besides, you couldn’t carry my weight.”

“Oh, is that so?” Victor had a glint of mischief in his eye.

“No, no, no, NO!” Yuri yelped as Victor moved towards him swiftly and picked him up with ease, before both of them fell back on the beds, laughing. “We’ll wake everyone up! The final takes place tomorrow!”

“Then we’d better keep the noise down.” Victor gently butted his forehead against Yuri’s.

The atmosphere shifted from playful to intimate again.

Yuri shuddered a little and sat up, looking out of the window.

Victor knelt up, retreating slightly. “You don’t have to…I mean, we don’t have to make love tonight. If you’re not ready, then I can wait.”

“Hmm it’s not that.” Yuri answered in a small voice. “I’m just worried.”

“So talk to me.” Victor took his fiancé’s hands in his, speaking softly. “What’s worrying you?”

“It’s stupid really. Just…You’re more experienced than I am, and I don’t want to disappoint you.” Yuri sighed.

Victor snorted, and Yuri frowned at him.

“Sorry, Yuri. Do you not remember what I told you earlier on the way to our room?” He enquired.

Yuri racked his brains. “Um…People used you, and sold stories…”

“What do you think they used me for?”

“Sex, I’m guessing?”

“Exactly. Sex, fame, money; the big three! I never gave any of them anything. Until I met you, I was very cynical, and now you can see why.”

“Victor…” Yuri swallowed, “Are you saying that you’re a virgin?”

Victor didn’t blush much, but now he was pretty much magenta. “I am.”

Yuri was genuinely shocked.

“Well. That makes me feel a little less nervous.” He said in a low voice.

“Not such a man of the world now, am I, hmm?” Victor smiled. “I bet you weren’t expecting that.”

“I was not.” Yuri clarified, “But as always, you keep on surprising me!”

Victor leaned across and kissed him lovingly, both of them slowly falling back down onto the bed in each other’s arms.

They kissed for a while, until Yuri pulled away.

“You, erm, you know what Chris said earlier? About being safe. Do you have…?” He gave Victor a meaningful look.

Victor’s eyes widened a little. “I don’t…I didn’t bring anything.”

“Oh.”

“But the restroom by the reception has some in a machine. I can go and get some.”

Victor stood up, pocketing his wallet. “I’ll be back soon.” He promised, placing a soft kiss on Yuri’s lips before slipping out of the room.

 

 

Victor returned a few minutes later, looking flushed.

“I was almost caught.” He stifled a laugh.

“It’s hardly an offence to be buying…You know.” Yuri chuckled.

“That’s not what I meant.” Victor replied, taking his wallet out of his pocket. “I didn’t realise that anyone was in there when I bought these. I’d only just managed to put them away when a man came out of one of the stalls and recognised me. He wanted a photo after he washed his hands.”

“Oh god.” Yuri laughed. “He _saw_!?”

“No, but I’m sure he heard! I got out of there as fast as I could after he took his picture and ran up here.”

“So scandalous! The great Victor Nikiforov buying condoms!”

Victor rolled his eyes. “That’s nothing compared to some of the garbage printed about me. It’s tame by comparison.”

Yuri nodded. “I’ve never read any negative press about you. I wouldn’t believe it if I did. They don’t _really_  know you.”

He was rewarded with an almost shy and loving smile from Victor. “Thank you. I'm glad you know that.”

There was a brief pause.

“Music?” He suggested.

“Sure.” The Japanese man replied.

Victor picked up his phone and went onto the music player.

An explicit Nicki Minaj song started playing, and Victor hurriedly turned it off, looking horrified and embarrassed.

“Ah, I think Chris must have put that on there when he sent me some music.”

Yuri bit back a laugh.

“This seems more appropriate.” A slower song started playing, with strong female vocals.

“I’m not familiar with this. Who is it?” Yuri asked.

“Leona Lewis, she’s an English singer.” Victor replied. “Mostly love songs.”

It was a nice song, but Yuri didn’t feel he could concentrate with music playing.

“Maybe we shouldn’t have music after all.” He suggested.

“You don’t like this?”

“No, I do! It’s a nice song. I just…I don’t know if I’ll be able to focus on what I’m doing, that’s all.”

“Oh, I see. Very well.” Victor turned the music off.

“I think for now it’s best if we just concentrate on each other and let this happen naturally.” Yuri clarified.

“I think you’re right.”

The two of them gingerly started kissing, softly at first, but then Victor slipped his tongue in, and gently slid it over Yuri’s.

The dark haired skater inhaled deeply, letting out a soft moan without meaning to.

“Sorry!” He yelped, leaping back like a salmon. “I didn’t mean for…”

“No, it’s good. Now I know you liked it. Moaning is a good thing.” The platinum haired man reassured as he reeled his fiancé back in with his arms, the two of them kissing again.

Their kissing grew more heated, and the couple found themselves grinding against each other, their hands in each other’s hair, on their faces, backs, butts…

“So, how shall we go about this?” Victor asked when he stopped for air. “Who will top and who will bottom?”

Yuri wore a blank expression, so Victor had to explain what each of those terms meant.

“Oh!” Yuri went pink. “Um…I’ve obviously never done either, but I think I’d be fine with both. What about you?”

“For me it’s the same.”

“What would you rather do tonight?”

“Why don’t we take it in turns? I can bottom first. I feel like I’m not as nervous as you are.” Victor offered.

“Let me do something for you for a change.” Yuri countered, “You’ve done so much for me already, and – “

Victor pressed a finger to his fiancé’s lips. “You have done far more for me. Look at tonight, for example. And as I said earlier, you made me realise what love is, and you’ve shown me a whole new life. That’s far more important; so let me do this for you. _Please_?”

“O-okay.” Yuri whispered.

Wordlessly, Victor unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt, before making a start on Yuri’s jeans.

He felt Yuri breathe in sharply, most likely due to nerves.

“Are you okay?” The Russian man asked gently.

“Yeah.” Yuri nodded. “Keep going.”

Victor kept going, and slid the jeans off his fiancé, stopping at his boxers, looking up for confirmation.

He was met with a small nod, so he continued.

Yuri wasn’t fully hard yet, so Victor took a deep breath to calm himself before he took Yuri in his mouth.

Yuri made a small grunting noise and laid his head back.

“What should I do to you?” He asked in a slightly breathless voice a few moments later.

Victor stopped what he was doing for a second. “Nothing yet.” He replied, continuing to suck along Yuri’s length.

The Japanese skater was fully hard now, and breathing heavily as he took his shirt off completely.

Victor took him out of his mouth, and Yuri whined a little.

“Why’d you stop?”

Victor chuckled a little. “Mm, impatient are you?” He purred, “I’m just getting ready.”

“Okay.” Yuri nodded, trying to compose himself at least a little bit.

“I’ve been practising alone at home, so I should be able to take you.” Victor said as he took two foil packets out of his wallet.

One was a condom, and the other, Yuri discovered, was lube.

Victor undressed and then rolled the condom onto Yuri’s penis, before applying a small amount of lube, and then another small amount to his hole.

He straddled Yuri and breathed deeply. “Are you ready?”

Yuri swallowed. “Uh huh. Yes.”

Victor lowered himself onto Yuri’s cock, slowly and carefully.

He noticed the dark haired man biting his lip and putting his head back on the pillow as his fiancé consumed him.

Victor winced a little at first, letting out a ragged breath.

“Does it hurt?” Yuri asked.

“Not as much as I thought it would.” Victor admitted.

He leaned down to kiss Yuri, and slowly rocked back and forth.

Both of them were letting out quiet moans and heavy breaths, still getting accustomed to this.

Yuri had no idea what to do with his hands, and went to place them on Victor’s hips, but found that they were actually on his butt.

He felt his lover grin as they continued to make out.

“That’s good!” Victor encouraged, so Yuri decided to be a little bit braver and squeezed Victor’s ass with his hands.

He was rewarded with a moan, and the speed at which he was being ridden.

“You’re not going to say anything corny like ‘show me your Eros’ during sex are you?” Yuri questioned, and Victor laughed.

“No. I’ve seen it; I know what you’re capable of!” He responded, “Just do what you're comfortable with, no pressure. No matter what you do, you'll always be sexy to me.”

Yuri made his mind up then, and tried his best to think back to those photos and videos he’d been shown of last year’s banquet.

_God that was embarrassing._

_No…Think of the pole dancing. You must’ve known how to be sexy then! There’s plenty of proof of that! Put it into action now._

Yuri took a breath and sat up, with Victor still in his lap.

He pushed him back with both hands so that his back was now on the bed, and Yuri was in control.

His brown eyes burned with passion, and in return, so did Victor’s ice blue eyes.

Yuri moved his hips in an almost snake-like motion, pounding harder, and from Victor’s moans, he figured he must be hitting the spot.

The usually composed Russian was sweating and writhing beneath him, his breathing getting heavier.

He pulled Yuri down so that he was leaning over him, and they kissed messily, their tongues and lips wet.

Victor’s own cock was rock hard and leaking by now, and Yuri hesitated before boldly grabbing it and pumping him.

“Don’t…Don’t let me come yet.” Victor gasped.

“Why not?” Yuri frowned. “I’m getting close so I wanted you to finish first.”

“No. I want to do it inside you. Please?”

Yuri let go and carried on thrusting, his moans getting louder. “I’m about to…Can I?”

“Yeah. Stay inside me.” Victor requested, grabbing Yuri’s ass and pulling him even closer so that he was pounding deeper and harder.

Yuri buried his face in Victor’s neck as he came, his moans even louder.

Victor swore he heard his fiancé say ‘fuck’ as he spilled inside the condom.

“Language!” Victor mock-scolded, grinning breathlessly. “My turn!”

Yuri rolled onto the bed, unsure of how he should position himself.

He opted for doggy style, feeling extremely exposed and uncomfortable.

He heard Victor opening up the other condom and the lube.

“I think not, Mr Katsuki!” Victor chuckled, smacking his fiancé lightly on the butt. “I’d like to see your face please.”

“Oh. Sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing.” Yuri instantly felt embarrassed, his entire face heating up.

“Don’t worry. We’re learning together.” Victor reassured him, as Yuri rolled onto his back, parting his legs.

Victor lifted him up slightly from the waist down and positioned himself.

“This might hurt a bit. Just at first. Grab my hand and squeeze if it does.” He warned, extending one arm.

“I wasn’t aware that I was giving birth.” Yuri quipped, making Victor erupt with giggles.

Victor gently began to ease himself in, but of course Yuri was too tight, and almost breaking his hand from squeezing it too hard.

“Perhaps I should try with fingers first?” Victor said, going to pull out.

“No! Don’t. You’re almost there, just go. Don’t pull back out.” Yuri grimaced, taking a deep breath.

“But I’m hurting you.”

“I can take it.”

“But…”

“You’re almost in! Don’t pull out, PLEASE!” Yuri pleaded.

Victor was torn, but reluctantly eased in, until Yuri told him to stop, panting hard.

“I’m almost fully in.” Victor said. “All the way.”

“Yeah, I can tell.” Yuri answered hoarsely. “Okay, go.”

Victor started out with small strokes, waiting for permission to go harder or faster.

Eventually, they established a rhythm, and the pain began to subside, replaced by pure pleasure.

Both of them were moaning and panting again, swapping to a more comfortable position; Victor sitting up with Yuri sitting on his lap.

This way, they could hold each other and kiss properly.

It was much more intimate.

Victor was kissing Yuri’s neck now, and Yuri chose that moment to be mischievous.

“I hope you’re not planning on giving me a hickey, Vicky!”

Victor narrowed his eyes. “Vicky!? You will pay dearly for that!”

He promptly began to suck at the skin on Yuri’s shoulder, leaving a hickey behind.

Yuri looked stunned and mildly horrified.

“Victor! People will see that!”

“It will be hidden under your costume tomorrow. Don’t worry.” Victor reassured. “Only you and I can see it.”

They got back into their rhythm, and before long, Victor was close.

Yuri pulled him back down with him, so that Victor was on top of him again.

Victor was panting now, and Yuri felt himself leaking through his glans.

“Oh god.” He breathed. "I'm so close."

“ _Again_?!” Victor looked surprised, before focusing on thrusting again.

He moaned, biting his lip as he came inside his fiancé, filling up the end of the condom.

Yuri hid his face in his pillow as he felt himself tipping over the edge.

"Don't hide, it's just me." Victor said, gently moving the pillow out of Yuri's face. "I want to see."

Before he could protest or do anything about it, Yuri came again without even being touched, white liquid spilling onto his stomach.

The two men fell beside each other on the bed, trying to regain their breath.

“Was that okay?” Victor asked.

Yuri nodded. “Amazing.”

He kissed his man passionately, and then exhaled, closing his eyes.

“Yuuuriii!” Victor’s Russian accent sang, “Don’t fall asleep yet. We should shower.”

Yuri groaned, his legs aching as he tried to get up.

He shakily followed Victor to the bathroom and stood under the stream of water.

Once they’d rinsed off, Yuri wrapped his arms around Victor and they stood under the warm water for a few minutes, just content in each other’s arms.

“I love you.” Victor kissed Yuri’s hair.

“I love you too.”

“Now you have some experience with sex and sensuality, you can knock them all out with your performance tomorrow!”

“Today.” Yuri corrected him. “It’s almost 1am.”

“How long were we making love?!” Victor looked genuinely shocked that it was so late. “You need your rest. Come on.”

He turned off the water and towelled Yuri down gently.

 

As they made their way back to their beds, Yuri turned to Victor.

“Sleep in my bed with me?” He asked.

Victor couldn’t say no to those adorable brown puppy eyes, and he smiled. “Of course.”

They wriggled into the bed nearest the window and snuggled up together.

Neither of them said another word; they didn’t need to.

They’d consummated their engagement perfectly, and now were contentedly falling asleep together.

It was total bliss, and for the first time, Yuri felt completely confident about his performance.

He was bound to Victor now; they were engaged and he couldn’t be any happier and more secure.

He was ready!

Yuri covered his mouth as he yawned, and drifted off to sleep.

 

As Yuri’s breathing steadied, Victor peeled one blue eye open and looked at his fiancé, taking in his adorable sleeping face, and his still-damp dark hair.

But also there was something different about him now...Victor had always found him sexy, but now he _looked_ sexy, in every single way possible.

Victor Nikiforov was completely in love, and had never been any happier in his life.

His gaze drifted down to his hand where the gold ring sat, and he smiled to himself, letting his eyes close as sleep finally washed over him.

 


End file.
